On ne choisit pas sa famille
by Elles
Summary: Quand une personne du passé apparaît dans la vie de Lilly,celle-ci risque de devoir faire appelle à tout son sang froid. Fanfiction écrite il y a longtemps, réécriture légère pour étoffer l’histoire et corriger les très nombreuses fautes d’orthographes.


Salut les gens

Salut les gens !!

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi ! Et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant !!

**Titre :**On ne choisit pas sa famille !

**Résumé : **Quand une personne du passé apparaît dans la vie de Lilly, celle-ci risque de devoir faire appelle à tout son sang froid. Fanfiction écrite il y a longtemps, réécriture légère pour étoffer l'histoire et corriger les très nombreuses fautes d'orthographes !

**Rating: **T

Bonne lecture !

_Il est 8h. __  
__Tout le monde est déjà arrivé, sauf Lilly. ___

_Mais elle ne va pas tarder ...___

_La voilà justement qui arrive. __  
__Elle se dirigea vers son bureau quand elle vit que l'équipe était avec deux autres personnes.Et elle connaît l'une d'elle ...__  
__Sa mère !_

Lilly : _D'une froideur à vous glacer le sang. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Tout le monde se retourna y compris la personne concernée.__  
_  
Ellen : Salut ma chérie !

_Elle s'approcha de Lilly mais celle-ci recula. Will et les autres se regardèrent surpris. __  
__Lorsqu'ils parlaient avec Ellen, elle avait l'air ravie de revoir sa fille. __  
__Mais en voyant Lilly ... __  
__On aurait dit le contraire ... ___

_Ellen était désemparée par le recule de Lilly, mais d'un certain coté s'y attendait.__  
_  
Ellen : Bon d'accord. Tu m'en veux encore hein ?

Lilly : _Toujours froidement et sans regarder ses collègues, ni l'homme au coté de Ellen. _On peut dire ça, oui.

L'homme : _En s'adressant à Ellen ._Ce n'est pas grave Ellen, on reviendra une autre fois.

Ellen : Non ! Je pense qu'elle a le droit de savoir !

_Scotty, Will, Nick et Stilman suivaient tranquillement la tournure que prenez la conversation. __  
__Ils se demandaient quel secret de famille tout cela pouvait bien cacher. _

Lilly : Savoir quoi ?

_Ellen et l'homme la regardèrent. Ellen ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à sa fille.__  
__Elle lui en voulait déjà beaucoup. Elle voulait vraiment se faire pardonner. __  
__Elle ferait tout pour ça. Après tout Lilly est sa fille. _

Ellen : Je ... L'homme que tu vois à mes coté. Et bien ...

L'homme : Je me nomme Cristophe (dsl pour le prénom) et je suis ton père.

_Lilly le regarda. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. __  
__Normale d'un coté ...On n'apprend pas ce genre de choses touts les jours et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa journée prenne une telle tournure.___

_Quand à ses collegues, ils étaient ... Sidérés, oui c'est le bon mot pour décrire leurs états de stupeurs. __  
__Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle nouvelle, surtout venant de Lilly. __  
Et p__as de si bon matin ! ___

_Soudainement, la colère de Lilly éclata et se déversa sur sa mère. _

Lilly : Comment !? Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ?  
Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, je pensais que le pire était fait, mais de toute évidence, non !  
Tu t'es vraiment surpassée cette fois !  
Bravo !! Toutes mes plus sincères félicitations !!

_Sur ce, elle se dirigea en direction de la salle aux cartons. __  
__Un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle appréciait. ___

_Quant à sa mere et à son « père retrouvé », ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils devaient réagir face à un tel éclat de colère. __  
__D'ailleurs Stilman et les autres non plus, cette perte de contrôle était suporenante de la part de leur collègue. __  
__Mais vela rappella à Stilman de douloureux souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouie._

_Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en direction de la salle aux cartons. __  
__Will décida de se rendre utile. Il connaissait tellement bien Lilly.__  
__Et il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas facilement. __  
__Mais qui résiste à oncle Will ?_

Will : Bon je vais la rejoindre !

Stilman : D'accord.

_Will partie et rejoignit Lilly. __  
__Mais pour l'instant Scotty, Nick, Stilman et les 2 parents ne savaient pas trop se qu'ils devaient faire. _

Cristophe : _Aux collègues de Lilly. _Et si vous me parliez un peu de ma fille. Je ne la connaît pas du tout, à part ce que ma dit Ellen mais j'aimrai un autre point de vue.

_Cette question surpris les inspecteurs. Nick fut donc le premier à réagir. _

Nick : _Avec une pointe de colère. _Votre fille est un inspecteur formidable. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir !

_Nick partie à son tour, ne désirant pas rester en compagnie de ce couple qui n'était pas porté dans le cœur de Lilly. Mais en direction de la machine à café.__  
__Stilman décida de la jouer plus fine. _

Stilman : Lilly est un très bon inspecteur. Lorsqu'elle a une enquête elle s'investit beaucoup. Elle n'a pas vraiment de vie personnelle. En tout cas elle n'en parle pas. Elle est assez renfermée sur elle. Donc ne soyez pas surpris par sa réaction.

_Stilman sentait la colère qui monter en lui, car d'un certain coté, il savait qu'il n'était pas très différent de Cristophe. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été présent pour sa fille._

Stilman : Elle ne parle pas de ses sentiments et pour arriver à lui faire parler d'elle, c'est une tâche ardue.

_Mais il avait essayé d'etre présent pour Lilly, qu'il considérait comme sa fille. _

Stilman : Selon moi, la barrière qu'elle a construite risque d'être dur à franchir.  
Bon sur ce je dois vous laisser j'ai du boulot. Je vous souhaite bon courage.

_Stilman les salua et entra dans son bureau, tandis que scotty leur disait à son tour au revoir d'un signe sa tête et alla boire un café. ___

_Ellen et Cristophe furent plus qu'émues par cette description. La description de leur fille. __  
__D'une fille qui n'a pas reçu assez d'amour dans son enfance mais qui ne s'était pas plaint. __  
__Qui ne s'était jamais plainte de quoi que se soit. D'une enfant marquée par la vie d'une façon horrible. __  
__Mais ça ils ne le savaient pas. Et ils ne le sauraientt problablement jamais. ___

_Mais ne dis-dont pas " ne jamais dire jamais ! " !_


End file.
